The Test
by Lozza24
Summary: Right here's my first go writing a fanfiction on twilight. This story is about Bella and Renesmee, when there's no Edward or Jacob. Enjoy


The TV was blaring loud; Bella thought her ears were going to burst. "I swear she is going to go deaf" Bella muttered.

Bella walked into the living room to turn off the TV, when the news came on and the reporter began her report on the mysterious deaths happening, there was a connection to all the deaths she knew it; all were under the age of 18, mousey brown hair, petite... all of them were females, thought to have been raped and then deprived of blood by two puncture wounds each in a different place. Bella shivered at the thought of her beautiful daughter lying stone cold on the forest floor... alone...dead. Her heart clenched at the memory of Edwards death. Bella was brought back to the past, as she watched her beloved husband burned, by the vampire hunters. Bella hissed at the not so long ago memory.

And was glad to be brought back to the present by her daughter Renesmee, an exact replica of Edward, oh how her heart aches at the loss. Bella's eyes were filled with disgust as she took in what her daughter was wearing, her face was caked in make-up, she had at least grown 6 inches by the hooker heels she was wearing, what disgusted Bella more was the dress Renesmee was wearing, Bella swore she had never seen a dress that short in her lifetime, what made it worse was the fact that Renesmee decide now was the time to go off granny knickers, so whenever she bent over, the boys would have more, then what they bargained for!

"YOU are NOT going out dresses like that" Bella shouted

"Yes I am mother, I am no longer a child, and I don't need you to dress me!" Renesmee cried.

Renesmee only dressed up like this to impress boys, Bella remembered she dressed up like this for Jacob. *sigh*

Who was Bella kidding, it doesn't seem like decades ago, she was preparing to marry the man she loved and hoped to spend eternity with.

Bella saw determination in her eyes as she continued not to back down_._

_Renesmee is stubborn; at least I know where she got it from. _Bella thought

Bella sighed frustratedly, no matter how hard she fought her daughter, and she was stubborn as a mule.

"I DON'T CARE you are 16 which means you are a MINOR. YOU live in MY house, my RULES" Bella stated.

"You were never like this when dad was ALIVE" Renesmee cried, on the verge of tears.

Bella was taken aback with her daughter's words, feeling the hurt her words created on her mother Renesmee tried to take back her words.

"Mum, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to bring dad into this" Renesmee said

"Don't you see? What we had to sacrifice to be here today. WHO we sacrificed" Bella cried.

"Are you trying to test my patience?" Bella continued

Bella's words were like a slap in the face to Renesmee. In her lifetime she has never been on the side of mother's harsh words. Heard from Jacob what her mother did to him when she found out that he imprinted on me, when I was a baby.

They were both brought from their thoughts by the TV that was still on.

"A girl was found earlier this morning, she was left for dead, but was lucky enough a bi-stander found her, the Girl was found to have two puncture wounds on her neck and suffered a dramatic blood loss" the reporter said

"Don't you see why we have to stay invisible. THEY will find us" Bella said

"The police have taken a statement from the young girl and are now hunting her attacker..." the reporter paused

"Alec...Volturi" The reporter finished.

Bella heard a gasp from behind and slowly turned to face her daughter, praying that her fears didn't trick her mind.

"Who were you going out with?" Bella hesitantly asked her daughter.

"A-Al-Alec... Volturi" Renesmee said quietly making her mother strain her hearing.

Bella caught her daughter before she could hit the ground. Bella hugged her daughter, using her arms to block out the world and shield her daughter from the dangers it produces.

"He was... kind, sweet and caring. Who would've thought he was a rapist or a KILLER" Renesmee cried, her cheeks stained by her mascara.

"Shhh... calm down" Bella told her daughter.

"I'M SO NAIVE, I took his kind nature as bait" Renesmee said taking a breath, as hiccups started to envelope her.

Bella couldn't help the smile, as her daughter tried to fight the hiccups that racked through her.

"GO on tell me that I was WRONG and *hiccup* YOU were right" Renesmee continued

"No" Bella said

Renesmee looked at her mother in confusion.

"I'm not going to say I was right and you were wrong. Renesmee think of this as a test. If you went to that party...well you would've failed. I was just a barrier to the problem, and I would've let you go, I was close to letting you go, if it wasn't for that report, I..We both would've been oblivious to the actions that would've happened, *sigh* I guess we're just both as stubborn as each other" Bella exclaimed

Renesmee looked at her mother, taking in the wisdom of her words.

"Look mum, I'm really sorry for bringing dad into this fight" Renesmee said looking down at her hands.

"I know you miss him and the others, so do I...soo why don't you go upstairs and get changed and for god's sake take that slap of your face, my daughter will and never be a slut." Bella said with authority

"Then we can go for ice cream" Bella said with joy.

Renesmee nodded and smiled at the thought of spending quality time with her mother.


End file.
